


Take a Break

by Castawayjewels



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Coming Untouched, Deaton helps, Edited, Emissary!Stiles, Foreplay, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Sciles, There is alot of fluff, a little more angst, in training, scott and stiles love each other, scott gives it to him, scott is proud of stiles, stiles feels really guilty, stiles is gonna be so bad ass, stiles really needs his boyfriends support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayjewels/pseuds/Castawayjewels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's worried Stiles is working to hard and needs to take a break. Stiles is convinced that a break isn't nessecary. Scott convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first fic of any kind be honest but be gentle i hope you like it.

"Maybe you should take a break." Scott suggest looking at Stiles with concerned eyes.

  
"What? No. I'm fine." Stiles sputters. He pauses for a moment then huffs out a deep breath running his hands through his hair.

"Stiles" Scott turns away from the television to face Stiles, plucking the book of herbs Stiles had been reading for the past two and half hours from his hands and dropping to the floor. Stiles lets out another long frustrated sigh, but Scott is all smiles and slight concern as usual.

"Give it _back_ Scott" he tries to add some sternness in his voice, and reach for the book, but Scott just moves out of Stiles' reach.

"You've been at this all day Stiles, it's not healthy. Come eat some popcorn and watch TV with me. You've had enough for one day". Scott's a bit more convincing than Stiles was, what with him being an alpha and all. Stiles looks at Scott for a long moment before giving up and falling backwards on Scott's bed.

It's been almost 6 months since the Nogitsune incident. Even though he's gotten through most of the trauma, the nightmares, the sleepless nights spent crying, Stiles still blames himself for Allison's death despite all of the packs efforts to convince him otherwise. Since, Stiles has been trying to mend himself by being as useful to pack as possible. Scott's tried to explain to him that he's already proved himself a very valuable asset to the pack on multiple occasions, but Stiles seemed convinced he could do more, he owes it to Allison to do more. Scott hates seeing him this way.

***

"I wanna help him but I just don't what to do."Scott says while helping Deaton clean out the cat cages.

"I think I might have just the solution. Why don't you send Stiles this way later? I'll see what I can do." Scott just looks at Deaton's smug grin bewildered but agrees.

***

Stiles walked into the vets office the next day like Scott had told him too. He could honestly think of a million other things he'd rather be doing then trying to understand Deaton's ridiculous riddles. Stiles knows the only reason Scott sent him here is because he's worried about Stiles. If he's worried Stiles is too stressed out the least he could do get him a day trip cupoun to a spa or something, geez.

Stiles walked up to the counter and rang the little silver bell twice, moments later Deaton appeared from the back drying off his hands, his usual warm smile spread across his face. Something about his was somehow warm, and welcoming, but also strange like he was planning something devious.

"Hello Stiles. How are you?"

Stiles let out long sigh. "I've seen better days Doc. What's up?"

Deaton raised an eyebrow."I could ask you the samething."

Stiles rolled his eyes in his mind, but just stared blankly at Deaton, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Scott tells me you've been struggling with some internal issues."

Stiles puffs and tosses a hand up."Uh yeah, i guess something like that. Why?"

Deaton looks at Stiles for a long while, concern and seriousness burning deep in his eyes.

"Stiles. What happened to Allison isn't your fault. That wasn't you. That was the Nogitsune. You know that right?"

Stiles thought he was going to burst into tears where he stood. He felt his throat lock up and his chest get heavy. All the memories of what happened that night flooded his mind, his head was spinning and he thought he was going to throw up.

"Stiles."

"Yeah!" He had raised his voice by accident trying to bring himself back to reality."Yeah...Doc. I know."Stiles' voice is more chocked up than he would like it to be."I just remember it. I remember it all so clearly. I remember seeing the oni stab her, I remember hearing Scott-oh my God Scott..."

Stiles felt like he was gonna be sick, feeling the tears gathering behind his eyes. Deaton gave him a moment to compose himself. Stiles wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just want to make up for it. I want to be more useful than what I was before. I want to do more than just look while all my friends nearly kill themselves."

Deaton smiled, pleased with the resolve behind Stiles voice.

"I think I can help you with that. Follow me Stiles, I want to show you something."

Stiles didn't question him. He simply nodded and followed Deaton behind the counter.

***

 "I'm gonna be your Emissary!" Scott nearly fell out of his desk chair upon Stiles dynamic entry. Normally he would have heard Stiles turning down the street, but he was too caught up in his studies to notice.

"You're doing what?" Scott's sitting half in his seat and Stiles is panting like he just got done running a marathon with a smile that stretches from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be your Emissary!" Scott's own face quicklydoes the same.

***

 

"This emissary stuff is harder than I thought." Scott just smiles at him, and Stiles scowls.

 _Being a proud boyfriend is hard when the other never knows when you're proud, and when you're just laughing at him._ Scott thinks to himself.

"Quit smiling at me like that, you're freaking me out." Scott continues to smile anyway, crawling on the bed and positioning himself above Stiles."What?" Stiles has had it up to here with Scott's perfect smiles and vague actions. Scott rolls his eyes and bends down to softly kissing his boyfriend.

Stiles needed that more than either of them realized. He held on to the back of Scott's neck when he tries to pull away. Scott makes small noise when Stiles parts his lips, his tongue slipping into Scott's mouth. He tasted like the salty sweet of kettle corn which was Stiles' favorite. Stiles slid his hands through Scott's thick dark hair slowly, letting every little curl wrap around his long slim fingers. Scott gave a low moan dipping his hips and deepening the kiss, sucking on Stiles bottom lip. Scott pulls away earning a quiet whine from Stiles.

Scott gave him a smile. "You're doing a great job Stiles."

Stiles seemed to forget everything, including the wolf in his lap and sat up right. He drags his hands over his face before speaking. "I don't know Scott." He looked down at the book Scott had dropped to the floor a moment ago. "Maybe I'm in over my head." It was almost a question. Scott moved closer to him so he could sit in his lap, legs wrapped around Stiles' waist, foreheads touching.

"You're doing great Stiles, I'm so proud of you, and there is no one else I would want as my emissary other than you." Stiles gets this sheepish half grin on his face. Nothing makes him happier than his boyfriend and his alphas approval.

Likewise nothing turns Scott on more than Stiles' smile."I love you Stiles" Scott says pressing another kiss to Stiles' mouth.

Stiles hums through the kiss "I love you too, he pecks Scott again, my big sexy alpha". Scott smiles pressing his face into Stiles' neck taking in deep breaths of his mate. Stiles sighs, running his hand down His alphas back, the other grabbing onto his hair. Scott nips at his jaw, trailing soft kisses along his cheek and nibbling at his earlobe. "Scotty..."

Stiles slips his hands under Scott's shirt, feeling the muscles flex along his broad shoulders. Scott drags his teeth down Stiles' neck gently biting just before his collar bone, lightly scraping it with his fangs. Stiles hisses and Scott sucks on the bite mark, partly to soothe the pain but mostly to leave his mark on him. Stiles can't mark Scott because the bruises heal by the end of it, so Scott puts in extra effort mark up Stiles enough for the both of them.

"This is in the way." Stiles grunts jerking Scott's shirt over his head and discarding it to the ground next to them. He moans at the sight of Scott's hard body, the rise and fall of his chest, the dark strip of hair under his navel that travels below his waist. Stiles ducks his head down, pushing Scott back a little to suck on his nipples. Scott lets out sharp gasp at the feeling of his nipples being pinched and pulled on by Stiles teeth. Stiles softly twists and pulls at one of them, while working the other with his mouth. Circling his tongue around it giving it quick flicks and then switching to other one.

Scott's running his hands through Stiles' hair, whispering into his ear how good his tongue feels. How much he can't wait to get it wrapped around his cock. Stiles is moaning thinking about, struggling to palm his growing erection through his jeans. Scott moves and pulls Stiles' shirt off, pushing him down on his back on the bed. Scott puts his hand down right under Stiles' belly button, grinding his hips down hard against him so he can feel Scott's own erection through the thick material of his pants. Stiles is making these soft quiet moans closer to whining with the growing need to be touched more. Scott leans down and cups Stiles cheek. Scott brings his face close to Stiles, hovering his lips just above Stiles's so he can feel the warmth of Scott's breath against his soft lips. Scott's still dry humping him and Stiles face is starting to flush.

"Dammit Scott stop teasing me" Stiles grits out a little more breathy than he had intended. Scott smiles and slides Stiles up against the bed post, yanking his pants off.

Stiles sighs with relief of not having his boner trapped under his jeans. The tip of his penis is just barley poking out the middle of his four leaf clover boxers. The only reason Scott even lets Stiles wear the horrid things is because of the easy access. Scott gets this devious grin on his face and bends over, quickly swiping his tongue over soft pink slit.

"Scott..."

Scott continues licking the head of Stiles dick with slow long circles, soaking his boxers with saliva. Stiles has a face on that looks lie he could come from this alone. Scott pulls back and removes his own pants, revealing a small tight pair of bright pink boxer briefs. Stiles eyes go wide taking the sight of Scott. His cock is throbbing, and twitching and looks so thick and soft in those underwear.

Stiles bites his bottom lip "Damn Scotty."

He sounds a little chocked and Scott is pleased. He crawls back over top of Stiles and slowly starts pulling his underwear off keeping eye contact the whole time until the sound of Stiles cock slapping against his stomach echos through the room. Scott hums and has a thoughtful look on his face as if trying to decide what to do next, slowly tracing his finger along the under side of Stiles cock making it jump and twitch.

"Scott.." his words start to slur, he's not even pronouncing the hard syllables. Scott licks a stripe over Stiles cock. Starting from the bottom of Stiles balls, letting his tongue drag across them and up to the base of his cock. Stiles has his eyes closed and is gripping the sheet as if he's preparing for huge explosion. Which he kind of is. Scott starts sucking at the skin just below the head of Stiles cock,

"son of a-" the words slur together.

Scott pulls on the skin with his human teeth. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath, breathing out a string of swears while Scott continues sucking on the skin till the stinging subsides.

"Come on Scotty stop teasing" Stiles gasped.

Scott stops and looks up at his boyfriend who's face has gone completely red. Scott makes circles around the head of Stiles cock then slips it into his mouth slowly till his nose is buried in Stiles' pubes. Stiles gasps loud bucking his hips up, Scott makes a small gagging noise, and pushes Stiles hips back down. Scotts comes up just enough to open his airway before going back down. Stiles arches his back feeling the warmth of Scotts mouth around his entire dick. Scott lets go Stiles dick, moving down to balls. He sucks one in his mouth fondling it with his tongue for a little while before taking the other one too. Stiles is moaning, his breath catching in his throat.

"Aw fuck, Scotty you're so good." He groans.

Scott's dick twitches a little, he loves being praised. It makes him hornier, makes him want to do more, taste more, touch more. Scott sucks on Stiles balls till they slip out of his mouth making a wet slapping sound.

"Oh Jesus."  Scott lifts Stiles legs up, pushing his knees to his shoulders so his ass is in the air completely accessible for Scott. Stiles lets out a low groan feeling Scott's warm breath against his hole. Scott presses his finger against it, rubbing it in small circles, stretching it just a bit for his tongue. He gives it a few quick flicks with just the tip, squeezing Stiles' butt cheeks, spreading them apart. He gives the left one a quick slap, making Stiles squeak with surprise. Scott smiles before resuming flicking over the supple pink skin around Stiles' hole. Stiles is squirming a bit, and Scott's pushing the flat of his tongue against Stiles hole, lapping over his hole and gently fucking it with his middle finger. Stiles hisses as Scott starts working another finger in there quickly switching between his two fingers and his tongue.Stiles is gasping and moaning, keeps telling Scott what good job he's doing.

"Fuck Scotty just like that. Jesus your tongue feels so damn good. Have you been practicing without me? "Scott's got half his tongue in Stiles ass.

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Hush."

Scott goes right back to working Stiles' ass open he slides in a third finger, and Stiles starts shaking, and trying to push against Scott's fingers. He can't really move that much because the position he's in. Scott lightly kisses a spot next to Stiles' hole, and brings his legs back down.

"Want a taste?" Scott asks, he's got this ridiculously sexy smug grin on his face, and his lips are pink and glossy with spit. Stiles' can feel his heart drop, his eyes are half lidded, and his mouth is slack, tongue almost hanging out. Scott moves between Stiles legs, rubbing his clothed erection against Stiles' own, pressing his mouth against Stiles', sliding his tongue deep into his throat. Stiles moans loudly into Scott's mouth, tasting his own slick. Scott swallows it moaning right back into him. Stiles reaches up, bunching his hands in Scott's hair pulling at it gently, and wrapping his legs around Scott's waist. Scott slides two fingers back into Stiles hole and fucks him with deep hard thrusts. Scissoring inside of him, spreading his ass, pushing another finger inside him. Stiles tries to break the kiss to moan aloud, but Scott holds him in place with his other hand swallowing all of Stiles sounds. Scott finally breaks the kiss and Stiles lets out a little whine as Scott moves down trailing kisses down to Stiles' collar bone sucking on his neck while he works a fourth finger into Stiles.

"Oh God! Fuck Scott!"

Scott laughs "Hush dude you're gonna wake my mom up."

"Well you... should of...thought of that...before trying to shove your fist up my ass."He barley manages to get the sentence out.Scott continues working him open, and leaving a trail of hickeys down Stiles neck and collar bone.

"Scott. Isn't there some kind of rule against screwing your emissary?" Stiles asks, his voice breathy.

"I dont know." Scott shrugs and kisses the corner of stiles mouth, still pushing his fingers deep inside him. "Besides you were my boyfriend before my emissary so probably not."

Stiles smiles while Scott finishes marking his neck. Scott pulls his fingers out and Stiles feels considerably empty. Scott sits back and pulls his underwear off. His cock popped out slapping against his stomach.

"It's about time" Stiles breaths. Scott just chuckles straddling Stiles chest.

"Wanna suck a little bit for me?" Scott asks stroking his dick till it's drooling precum on Stiles bottom 

Stiles swipes his tongue over his lips "You didn't even have to ask." Stiles licks the precum off the tip of Scott dick, and start circling his tongue around the head of Scott's cock. Unlike Stiles who has considerably long dick, Scott's has much more girth and Stiles, try as he might can't fit the whole thing in his mouth. He makes up for it, wrapping his long fingers around the base and his tongue around the rest. He's gotten pretty good at working Scott's dick with his fingers and tongue simultaneously, swirling Scott's cock around in his mouth with his tongue and jerking the rest with short hard tugs. Scott loves it, gently fucking into Stiles mouth holding his head in place with his hands.

"Fuck Stiles." Scott breaths. Your mouth feels so good"

Stiles reaches around Scott, and starts fondling with his asshole, sliding his pointer finger in and out in time with Scott's thrusting. Scott pulls out and bends down kissing Stiles hard, exploring his mouth with his tongue trying to taste every bit of himself in Stiles mouth.

"You ready for my cock?" Scott sneers in Stiles ear using his alpha voice.

Stiles feels a shiver go down his spine and tingle his opened cunt. He swallows hard nodding his head. Scott kisses his mouth quickly before moving in front of Stiles lifting his legs up over his shoulders and lining his cock up with Stiles wet hole. Stiles doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he feels Scott's head pushing into his slicked cunt much slower than necessary. Scott slid his dick half way in and thrust the other half in without warning. Stiles inhaled sharply, his head bumping into the headboard.

"Fuck Scotty you gotta warn somebody when you do shit like that" Stiles gasped. Scott just smiled and kept on fucking into Stiles slowly pulling out to the head slowly and thrusting it back in hard. Stiles reached down to grab his dripping cock, but Scott grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, leaning on the other for support. Scott shifts letting Stiles legs fall from his shoulders to his waist. Scott bent down, hovering over stiles just out of reach for Stiles to kiss him. He changed his pace, fucking hard and deep into Stiles as fast as he could. Stiles has been reduced to soft moans, short breaths, and tiny whines. Scott's smiling down at him with the softest smile he can muster.He loves seeing his boyfriend this way; face flushed, eyes half lidded, heavy breathing, can't keep his mouth closed. He has this look on his face like he's begging Scott for sweet release. Scott changes his pace again, fucking into him harder, faster, slamming into his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh shit Scott I'm gonna cum." Scott looks down at Stiles cock, pink and throbbing a pool of precum running down his sides. He won't be able to take much more of this. Scott comes to an abrupt stop, he's squeezing Stiles wrists a little and is completely still. Stiles makes a surprised gasping sound, and lets out a long whine. He looks like he could cry when Scott starts to pull out of him.

"Why Scotty? Why?" Stiles whines."Like could you not do this today? I'm really stressed and I just need you stuff my ass with your cock like I'm a thanksgiving-ah!" Scott chooses ignores Stiles complaints in favor of flipping him over on all fours and burying his face in Stiles' ass. He's still got Stiles wrists pinned to bed, all Stiles can do is make obscene noises into the pillows. Scott's eating Stiles' ass like his life depends on it, scraping his blunt human teeth over Stiles' tender cunt, he spreads Stiles hole, holding open, fucking into it with his tongue. Stiles is moaning and pushing back against Scott's face,

"Ohh my God Scotty, fuck" each word dragging out and in broken, muffled sounds. Stiles feels the bed shifting behind and suddenly he's taking Scott's entire cock in one fluid motion and then he's empty. Then he's taking it again for just a moment before he's empty again. Scott keeps thrusting into him pulling all the way out and fucking into him again. Over and over and over again, till Stiles can't hold himself up anymore.

"Scotty I can't take much more of this." Stiles pants. Scott turns him over again spreading his legs apart. He slides between them shoving his cock in Stiles cunt hard and fast, slamming into his prostate. Stiles eyes roll behind his head and his whole body is shaking. Scott puts his arms around Stiles picking him up and pulling him into his lap so their bodies are close together. Scott's on his knees and Stiles got his arms around Scott's neck.

"Hold on" Scott growls into Stiles neck. He lifts the both of them off the bed and Stiles makes a surprised squeak. "I got you" Scott soothes pressing soft kisses against Stiles ear. Scott pushes Stiles against the wall, Stiles gasps feeling the cold against his bare skin. Scott starts to fuck hard into Stiles again without warning. Stiles moans aloud throwing his head back, hitting it against the wall. He makes a whimper, and Scott kisses his mouth, holding the back his head. Stiles pulls himself closer to his boyfriend sandwiching his dick between Scott's body and his own. His throbbing cock smearing precum all over Scott's stomach. Scott's slamming into Stiles harder with each thrust, his thick cock rubbing against Stiles prostate.

Stiles is moaning and breathing heavily into his ear, pulling on his hair just enough for Scott to feel the sting. Scott's scraping Stiles neck with his fangs, and biting him with his human teeth. Stiles is shaking and making all kinds of obscene noises, his cock jumping every time Scott hits his prostate.

Oh God, fuck Scott I'm gonna cum" Stiles voice was cracked and breathy.

"Do it Stiles." Scott moaned into his neck. "Cum for me."

Scott slammed into Stiles prostate hard. He could feel Stiles' cock stiffening between them. Scott bites down hard on Stiles neck, hears Stiles' sharp inhale, feels all of his muscles flex. His grip tightens around Scott, pulling his hair harder as he ruts his stiff dick against Scott's hard stomach. His cock jumps shooting a string of come against Scott's neck. The next few pumps drool out of Stiles cock,running down Scott's stomach. Scott stops moving for moment to let Stiles catch his breath before moving back to the bed. Stiles face completely flushed and his eyes are glossed over and half lidded. He's got a dopey grin on his face still enjoying the high of his climax. Scott bends over to kiss him, soft and lazy, sliding his dick back in to finish what he started.

It only take a few quick thrusts before Scott is pulling out and and cumming all over Stiles' stomach. Stiles watches in awe at the way Scott wolf's out a little while he's cumming eyes glowing bright red, fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth, his tanned sweat sheened abs contracting, Stiles cum running down his neck and chest, mouth opened just enough to let his soft grunts slip out.

"Oh fuck yeah Scotty." Stiles moaned loving the way Scott's warm cum feels splashing on his stomach in thick ropes. Scott falls on one hand over Stiles, pecking his lips, still spasming from his orgasm.

"Fuck Scotty." Stiles breathes in between kisses, he's still blissed on ecstasy the words almost come out as a whisper. Scott moves back to take a look at Stiles, enjoying his work. Dark bruised hickeys trailing down Stiles neck, and a few sitting pretty over all his sensitive spots and Scott's favorite moles, lighter bruises on his sides from where Scott had his hands on Stiles, and red bite marks scattered all over, and of course Stiles smile. Scott moved back down to Stiles, dragging his tongue along Stiles stomach, up his neck, and into his mouth kissing him deep. Stiles hums through it while Scott keeps licking him till there's nothing left, collapsing next to him when it's over.

"Thanks buddy." Stiles hums rolling onto his side and nuzzling into Scott's neck. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and pressed his nose in his hair. He loved it when Stiles smelled like him.

"Are you feeling better about the emissary thing now?" Scott mumbled into Stiles hair. Stiles looked up at his boyfriend, who looked like he was going to drift into sleep any second now.

"If I get have sex with you after every study session, then yes, I am feeling much better." Scott chuckled, and took a deep breath.

"I'm so proud of you Stiles. I love you."

"I love you too Scotty, and if you thought I was hot now, just wait till I can do all that bad ass stuff Deaton and Jennifer could do."

Scott just laughed "Can't wait."

Before Stiles could reply he could already feel the change in Scott's breathing. He shifts a little moving in closer to Scott and lets sleep wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay so this took a VERY long time, and I worked really hard on it, and it's my first fic so please please please like it alot? Thank you! Super special thanks to imaginesciles for the motivation. If it's good I might write another I had a ton of fun writing it. Check out my tumblr too @ castawayjewels.tumblr.com  
> Thanks!


End file.
